1. Field of the Invention
Most maps (highway, aviation, etc.) and other charts are too large for ready reference in a small area, as in a car or airplane. In general, they come fanfolded vertically onto their left or right edge and then folded twice from top to bottom into a storage format. As a quicker, immediately ready, and safer alternative for use, this invention folds a map in a uniquely simple manner into a small, more convenient, uniform, and flat display area with leaves to more quickly leaf to all map display areas. A cover must be adhered to provide a permanent stabile format and for closing to a compact storage format.
2. Review of the Prior Art
None of the listed cross-referenced patents match the descriptions of this titled application for the unique continuous folding of a map into a base uniform four-panel display and paging configuration necessary for economical assembly. Also, none specify a single slit for folding the map into two sections, the requirement for a cover to permanently fix the paging configuration, or drawings that show any likeness or similarity to the complete folding procedure of this patent application. These inventions contain complex descriptions as to folding, making multiple slits, and attaching covers to get a display area configuration for paging. Some of the patents contain systematic viewing procedures, non-uniformly sized viewing areas, provisions for unfolding and refolding, and lamination, none of which are included as claims for this titled specification. This titled invention is alone in claiming to fold a map in one continuous simple folding procedure to its display and paging configuration, and a cover to permanently fix the configuration.